Stuhldurka
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Capital of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl |- ! Country | } |- ! Faction | } |- ! Named For | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Mayor | } |- ! Law Enforcement | } |- ! Public Transit | } |- ! Founded | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Stuhldurka, formerly known as Stuhldurka Airfield, is a former Happy Nation airfield in Durkadurkastan that has evolved into a city and the capital of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl since the end of the Durkadurkastan War and the subsequent Occupation. It has morphed from an encampment at the old airfield into a upcoming city following the end of the Durkadurkastani Civil War and the influx of foreign aid since being dragged into the Happy World Cold War. History Happy Nation Air Force Following the end of the Durkadurkastan War the Happy Nation Army of Occupation needed a local airfield to support their operations, allowing the HNN Ashland to return to duty with the First Fleet. The new airfield was built by the Happy Nation Army Corps of Engineers in only a week, from clearing the forest to opening the runway. The airfield would remain in service throughout the occupation, operating FA-33 Shooting Star ground attack planes. When Happy Nation withdrew from Durkadurkastan in late 2017 the airfield was, like all military infrastructure in the country, destroyed. The runway was destroyed with cratering charges, and the rest by detonating the main fuel tanks, leaving an enormous scar on the area. Civil War and the Royalists It was in the northeast, nearer to the Happy Nation border, that most people of Durkadurkastan who wanted something more than a third world junta resided, and they declared Faruq as their Sultan and declared the Sultanate along with it. Lacking any existing settlement they congregated on the abandoned airfield, which quickly became a tent city, with the runway being repaired enough for bush planes to operate. The airfield lies very close the Nationalist lines around Bakalakadaka, although it was the Islamists attacking from Fort Bakalakadurk who posed the greatest threat, almost defeating the Royalists in the Battle of Stuhldurka in April 2018. A major Nationalist push on the airfield in June of 2018 was only forestalled by the massive Islamist attack into Nationalist territory that month. End of the Civil War The fall of Bajkabala to the Islamists and the subsequent collapse of the Nationalist forces led to a military intervention by the Grimshire Socialist Republic, which was perceived by the capitalist powers as a power grab in the region. Thus the limited support they had been providing to the Royalists became open, and the Happy Nation Army deployed troops to the Royalist territory to preserve their sovereignty. Cold War Having been thrown into the middle of the Cold War by the Grimshire intervention, the Sultanate found itself being openly backed by both Happy Nation and the Kaiserreich. This has led to te expansion of Stuhldurka from a tent city on the old airfield into a real city, with electric power, running water, and other utilities. The old airfield has been repaired and now operates as Sultan Faruq Airport. Other notable areas include a park on the site of the civil war battlefield, the Revolution Palace, which serves both as residence for Sultan Faruq and seat of the Imperial Government, and the headquarters compound of the Happy Nation and Kaisereich Military Mission - Durkadurkastan (HAKMMD). The city is often used as a symbol of the prosperity of the Sultanate as opposed to the backwater nature of the communist Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan in propaganda aimed at encouraging defections across the newly created Durkadurkastani Demilitarized Zone. Category:Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Happy Nation Air Force Category:Military Installations